


Find me

by Kimmy



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bat is the Alpha, Blindfolds, But it's okay, Cheesy, Duct Tape, Gags, He gets a cuddle pile, I have a new headcanon for entire Shadow World rulers apparently, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Kidnapping, M/M, Meliorn is the Seelie King, Multi, Self-Hatred, Sensory Deprivation, Tumblr Prompt, hostage video, not a lot of it but it appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Jace had been kidnapped a lot in the past, but it never occurred to him that he may be targeted not because of himself, but because of his boyfriends.Bad Things Happen Bingo, square: I have your loved one, pairing: Jace/Bat/Alec/Magnus.





	Find me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Written as part of Bad Things Happen Bingo over on tumblr, which you can find there at @badthingshappenbingo and me at @kimmycup. The works from my bingo card will be posted daily as much as I can.

A lot of changes happened on the Downworld cabinet and in the Shadow World in general since the war ended. Meliorn had become the Seelie King after the previous Queen sided with the enemy, Luke had been forced to step down as alpha after it’s become painfully obvious he sucks at it, and Bat entered their world… and quickly climbed in its ranks.

A bit too quickly.

Bat had become an alpha in similarly unplanned circumstances as Luke did, but he had quickly proven himself in the position. He gained his respect as a pack leader, werewolf, and he also warmed his way into Jace’s, Alec’s and Magnus’ hearts.

And yet, in all the past months of the settling peace, it never occured to Jace what Bat being the alpha meant - and that being that three out of five members of the Downworld cabinet happened to be his boyfriends, and two others were his great friend.

He just always saw that as a fact. 

Nothing more than simple reality of his, the fact his social circle tended to consist of all the most powerful people in their world (and most of them either slept with him or his siblings now or did at some point in the past).

It never occurred to him in what position it put him. 

He had been in danger in the past, considered a prized trophy or an enemy, he had been kidnapped more than once… But it never occurred to him he could become wanted not because of his deeds or because of his angelic powers, but as leverage.

Never until last night.

***

They got him behind the Hunter’s Moon. It was past 2am and Maia just closed the bar, kicking Jace out to go home, but he decided to walk around the deserted neighbourhood and enjoy the warm night. 

In the hindsight, it was less than a good idea.

But all three of his boyfriends were out, visiting the Seelie Realm to discuss some things with Meliorn and Raphael, and Jace was left alone. He was staying at the Institute for the first few days because the loft felt sad and empty, usually so full of life between the four of them and occasional guests, but Izzy went to Idris yesterday, and the Institute suddenly seemed less friendly. 

And Jace found himself at the Hunter’s Moon, because Maia tried to kill him every few weeks, but Maia was sort of a friend, right?

And so Jace had found himself strolling the empty alleys of some shadier parts of Brooklyn at 2am, his head in the clouds and trying (and failing) not to think about his last session with Catarina, which was the reason for the first time in  _ months _ he wasn’t on guard.

And it was enough.

Enough not to notice anyone around until something heavy collided with the back of his head, his vision momentarily blurring, just long enough for him to lose balance, get disoriented, not be able to fight back as multiple hands seized him, a stripe of cloth finding his way around his head, removing what little vision he had in the darkness, a piece of duct tape plastered itself uncomfortably to his mouth and he was tied wrists and ankles.

Just perfect.

Getting himself kidnapped, like some helpless mundie.

Magnus and Alec would  _ never _ let him hear the end of it. Bat at least will probably be sympathetic. That is, of course, once they find him. Unfortunately, Jace thought, as he fell on the floor of a car, he presumed, his family had more experience having to get him out of trouble than necessary.

By now, it was honestly starting to get simply annoying. 

***

“Jace? Angel?”

Magnus was a bit surprised by how empty and dark the loft was, considering Jace had known when they would be back. He turned his steps to the bedroom, wondering if their blonde had fallen asleep but he just found a made bed, obviously not even slept in. 

He turned around to go back to the living room where an equally confused Alec was waiting.

“Guys? What is this?”

Bat finally joined them, having decided to check the inbox on the way in. He handed them a white square envelope with a confused look, looking around and seeming equally surprised by a lack of a cuddly shadowhunter around.

“No sender, not even our address, but it says our names. Where is Jace?”

“That’s what I’ve been asking myself. The bond is quiet, like he’s sleeping, but he isn’t in the bedroom and Iz mentioned he didn’t stay at the loft since she went to Idris.”

They turned to look at Magnus, whose eyes were suddenly golden, furious and terrified at once as he was staring at the content of the open envelope.

“Magnus? What is it?” 

Magnus just showed them the contents in serious silence. A DVD, with the words “I have your loved one.” scribbled on it, Bat’s face immediately paling in fear, while Alec closed his eyes, praying for patience and strength.

Bat was still new with them. He didn’t have a chance to experience how often their world was out to get Jace, especially since teh war ended and their enemies were a bit harder to come by.

“Put it in.”

“In what? I don’t have a DVD player, Alexander!”

“Then magic one out! We can try to track him later, the bond feels easily accessible, but I’d like to know what’s wrong first!”

“Hey. Hey. How about we all calm down first? Emotions are running high but your nerves won’t help Jace.”

Alec looked at Bat, taking an offered hand and squeezing it comfortingly as Magnus went to magic up a DVD and put the disc in with fearful anticipation. The voice in the video was distorted but clear, the speaker not show in the video, the camera focused on the figure tied to a chair instead.

Magnus saw stars as he took in the picture of his angel with his head hung, a blindfold over his eyes, mouth taped shut and hair caked with blood. Magnus could see the swelling on his cheek, cuts littering his torso, the shirt he was wearing in scraps. 

_...if you want to see him alive you will concede to our demands by… _

He didn’t even listen. With a wave of his hand the video disappeared, leaving the other two men confused as they turned to him, his eyes golden and determined.

“Alexander, take off your shirt.”

“Magnus? Are you sure it’s the right…”

“It’s alright.” Alec reassured Bat as he was already out of his shirt and laying on the sofa. “The bond feels pretty stable so that means we should be able to track Jace and then… then whoever has him will regret ever thinking they can try to deal with us.”

Alec took Bat’s hand and looked at Magnus with cold gaze, both of them understanding. Whoever took Jace, whoever through they can blackmail the Downworld cabinet, bring justice by ransoming an innocent man… they never considered how dangerous it is to touch Jace Herondale.

Because Jace Herondale?

Jace Herondale was under protection. And his captors were about to find out.

***

Everything hurt.

It was a dull, persistent ache, a steady burn, full of scary unawareness. Jace was in the dark, blindfolded and alone and he found himself  _ not _ enjoying the feeling. The lack of vision was unsettling, the silence around him building up terrifying anticipation.

He was brought to some vast space, if the echo was anything to go by, and tied to a chair, and then someone proceeded to beat him up. His jaw hurt from being repeatedly punched and slapped, his chest exposed to cold air as he was beat up and cut, blood running down and the wounds stinging.

And then just… nothing.

Jace hated it, hated it more than being on the ship with Valentine. He hated not knowing, not having the slightest clue what was happening. They came back maybe half an hour later and he braced himself but no more hits came. 

Someone grabbed him by the neck instead, cutting off his air supply that was already limited due to the gag and forcing his face up as if he could look them in the eyes.

“Don’t say a word.”

As if he could. He coughed through the gag, head falling down, a bit dizzy after being choked, and then he heard faint clutter and distorted voice speaking to the camera. To Alec, and Magnus, and Bat.

Jace closed his eyes in the darkness already enveloping him, hating how helpless he felt. He tried activating his runes, more than once, but it never worked when  _ he _ needed it the most. He menaged, sometimes, he menaged when he needed to show off to Imogen, but it came and went and somehow, it refused to come now, when it would help him escape.

He tried to tune out the word coming from his captors, feeling shame and hating being used against his boyfriends until the noise stopped and with a slap and a mocking goodbye he was left alone again.

With darkness, with silence, with guilt. 

Jace hated it. 

Being kidnapped had at some point become an annoying regularity in his life. It still didn’t make it any less awful, any less painful every time.

***

They didn’t suffer. Magnus almost regretted that, but Bat, the wonderful voice of reason among them, managed to make him and Alec realize revenge only took time they could spend getting to Jace and saving their angel.

(And if Magnus knocked a few of them out to make them suffer later, it was a problem for later.)

“It’s alright. It’s alright. Calm down.”

Magnus run to where Alec was already taking Jace’s blindfold off, one hand on his parabatai rune, whispering words of comfort while Bat was attempting to untie Jace from the chair. The warlock kneeled next to them and gently, with some help of magic, he peeled the duct tape of his angel’s mouth, kissing it softly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey.” Alec’s fingers found their way to Jace’s bruised chin. “Stop apologizing for getting kidnapped, kay?”

Jace just smiled sadly and nodded weakly. Maybe repeated often enough, the message would one day drive home. Later, as they lay in bed together, Jace sandwiched between his parabatai and his warlock, with a wolf sprawled over the three of them, surrounded by warmth, he would feel the tingling comfort of magic making all the pain go away and pleasant shivers going through him.

As he allowed himself to drift off, safe and surrounded by his personal guard force, he would realize how insignificant the pain felt in hindsight. With Alec, Magnus, and Bat by his side, Jace could suffer through everything, because he knew they would come to rescue him.


End file.
